This is the third renewal of the Joseph and Kathleen Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (Bryan ADRC) at Duke University Medical Center. The Bryan ADRC is a multi-disciplinary research center that supports and conducts basic science and clinical research in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders with an emphasis on genetic predisposition, early diagnosis, autopsy confirmation, and educational outreach. Efforts include specific aims of the Bryan ADRC are to: (1) provide expertise for the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of dementing illnesses; (2) provide the structure and context for the ascertainment, evaluation, longitudinal follow-up and research participation of large AD families; (3) disseminate tissue and provide needed resources for research; (4) facilitate clinical research studies in AD and related disorders, and (5) perform research leading to advances in the biology of AD. The Center's structure consist of Cores: Administrative; -Clinical Research Development; Neuropathology; Education and Information Research Training; and research projects; - ApoE Maintains Blood Brain Barrier Integrity, -Cholesterol Effects on Human ApoE and APP Interactions, Oxidative Stress in AD; and two pilot projects per year (determined yearly). The Center integrates coordinates, and foster interdisciplinary collaborations of established and developing investigators. It provides important resources, e.g., well- characterized patients and control subjects, family information, tissue and biological specimens. These resources strengthen independent and collaborative research efforts, increase illnesses. The ultimate goals to be obtained are the development of prevention, care, and treatment strategies for disease victims and their families and the overall improvement of health care delivery.